


The Crimson of Hatred

by captainxx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainxx/pseuds/captainxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is the vampire king at the age of 16 he needs a wife to regain the crown. Being himself, he picks up a random pureblood off the street to be his wife. The boy he chose was Matthew. The problem is that Gilbert hates werewolves, Matthew is the werewolf king's brother, and there is a war going on between the two races.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue-

It was raining. The water pounded down onto the ground. A cold numbness hung in the air. The moon was the only light in the darkness and it illuminated the crystal drops. This town was dead.

Unlike most places, this was different. It inhabited vampires. Blood thirsty beasts that would feed off the people living there. It only took one pureblood to create one of these towns; it would turn a few mortals and they would feed off the townspeople until everyone was dead or turned, then they would move onto another area..

This town started with two Purebloods and their newborn.

It has been five years since. The rain made crimson streaks run. Claw marks married the place like a Picasso masterpiece. Corpses lay on the ground and it was evident that a battle took place here.

Karzo strode through, taking this all in with expert eyes. It seemed not a single soul lived.

Currently, he is the vampire king and has been for almost a thousand years. Three years ago his wife died, leaving him to become weakened. Karzo needed an heir to become king of the vampires before he fell to his knees. The heir needed to be strong willed. 

The heir needed to be able to end the war between the vampires and werewolves.

Truthfully, no one knew how the war started. Right now either side saw the other race as despicable monsters, they hated each other. It began before Karzo was even in power. He wasn't strong or smart enough to end it all. It could very well become more bloody than it already was if someone beat him before he found and heir. Karzo had been searching since his wife was killed by the werewolf king. In a blind rage, Karzo had killed the werewolf king, Vers. Unfortunately, he had already chosen an heir before he had died. When the werewolf heir grew up he would fight Karzo and Karzo would fall in his weak state which was why he needed someone to precede him.

Walking through the town it was obvious that the town was ransacked. All of the inhabitants were killed by werewolves. The claw marks made it fairly obvious.

There was only one reason why the werewolves would destroy this town. They were after the purebloods. Since Karzo's wife and their leader was killed they had been after all of the potential heirs to the vampire crown. An heir for both races can only be a pureblood, ranging from infant to seven years old when chosen. They were after the Five year-old pureblood that lived here with his parents.

Karzo was here only to assess the damage. The fire that had once covered this small town had been put out by the pounding rain. Along with the dead bodies of mortals and vampires, there were many werewolf corpses.

Walking towards the end of the street Karzo noticed that it opened up to a small scorched field. The amount of werewolf corpses was larger here. The field ended at a cliff. On the very edge a tiny figure was hunched over. Karzo noticed the aura was that of a pureblood and the figure was breathing. Quickly dashing over to the lone person Karzo hoped it was one of the vampire purebloods that had lived here rather than a werewolf pureblood. The two races can only see if a person is pureblood or turned, they cannot tell what race the creature is.

Getting closer Karzo noticed that the pureblood was a kid. He looked no more than six. The kid's hair was silver and his eyes were blood red. He wore tattered clothes with many claw marks. The kid was holding a woman that had dark hair and was fairly beautiful. Five deep slashes parallel to each other ran horizontally across her stomach. Blood seeped thickly from the wound. She was not breathing.

The kid hadn't noticed Karzo yet. The vampire king concluded this was the five year-old pureblood the werewolves had targeted this town for and his mother. The boy's eyes were filled with sorrow and tears, but he did not let them fall.

'I'll always remember you. Know that.' The boy spoke to his dead mother, voice strong, the opposite of what his eyes showed.

'Hey kid.' Karzo said to the small albino, stepping forward.

The child tensed up and looked behind himself and pulled his mother protectively against his chest.

'Don't worry.' Karzo spoke calmly. 'I'm a vampire not a werewolf.'

This made the boy relax considerably.

'What is your name.' Karzo asked.

'Gilbert.' The boy still spoke strongly and Karzo noticed this.

He then decided to try something. 'What if you could get revenge on the monsters that did this.' He asked bending down.

'I would take it...' the boy spoke. Most people would answer that. It wasn't the answer karzo was looking for though. Then boy then continued. 'but not the very second the chance came up. I would plan and wait without doing something rash. If you act too quickly you waste the point. That's what my father always said.' Gilbert looked next to himself at a tall man that lay dead, it must be his father. The answer impressed Karzo and he made a decision.

'Gilbert.' he said. 'Do you know who I am?'

Gilbert shook his head.

'I'm Karzo, king of the vampires.' Gilbert's eyes went wide. 'Will you be the next heir to the throne?'

Gilbert couldn't think of anything to say, but nodded his head.

'Good' Karzo said. he pulled an iron cross from around his neck and set it around Gilbert's. 'You're the new heir. I have gotten weak and you will take control. Find a wife when you are of age and take the throne. End the war and find your destiny. This is what the past king said to me and now I'm saying it to you.' With that Karzo decide that was all that was needed and pulled a small book out of his pocket and set it in Gilbert's hand. 'This is a book that keeps all of the traditions and laws of the two races with this you are the heir to the throne.' And with that Karzo had no purpose anymore and turned to dust, being blown away in the wind through the rain.

The cross glowed on Gilbert's neck. He was the new heir. A shudder passed through the area.  
.  
Five years ago. -  
Vers looked around the orphanage. He needed an heir. The vampire king had started to grow weak ever so slowly and so had he. The king of the werewolves had a plan, but needed an heir to provide as an essential.

His plan was to kill the vampire king's wife. Without his wife Karzo would become weaker faster. Karzo would be mad and want revenge. He would come and challenge Vers. Vers would lose to the rage and die. When the werewolf kingdom did not crumble from their king's death, Karzo and the rest of the two races would know that the werewolf king had already chosen an heir. The werewolves being as smart as Vers knew they were, would target all of the possible predecessors to the vampire crown. The werewolf race knew that Karzo would become weak after the death of his wife and without an heir the werewolves would rule. Vers might have to give up his life, but if things happened as he hoped they would, then it would be worth it.  
Gliding through the halls Vers looked through the mortals looking for a young pureblood werewolf. He came across a couple of purebloods within the age range, but they weren't what he was looking for.

That's when he came across two others. Both infants.

Both had blond hair. They were twins, but one had slightly darker hair and blue eyes, while the other had lighter hair and lilac eyes.

'Excuse me.' Vers asked one of the workers.

'Yes?' a female worker asked.

'These two.' Vers pointed at the two newborns. 'What are their names?'

'Alfred and Matthew.' She answered.

'Thanks.'

Vers walked up to the two. He sensed that Alfred was the one he wanted while Matthew would be of use later. Vers reached his hand out and set it on the small boys chest and with a few words of his ancient language Alfred briefly glowed before it dimming.

Alfred was the heir to the werewolf throne.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

_þing 1, dæl 3  
An sculan gifta in ceorl be clæne blod ongean se riht toweard egesa. Gif se don abreoþan æt beon gearu be se siextiene gear, deaþ weorþan regn be þu. Se cynesetl sculan beon earnian, in æfterra healf seolh se forþgesceaft be se cynedom. Se bindan standan ær þon an heorte ablinnan beforan swingan ac se cynedom._

Article 1, Part/Paragraph 3  
One must marry someone of pure blood for the right to reign. If the act fails to be completed by the sixteenth year, death shall rain upon thou. The throne must be gained, a second half seals the fate(future) of the kingdom(realm). The bind stands until one's heart ceases to beat and the kingdom(realm) falls.  
.  
.  
.  
(Gilbert's POV)  
"Scheisse, by the 'sixteenth year', you say. Fuck, I have no time for this." I angrily kicked a rock into the side of one of the market stands. "You ruin my life, so many fucking rules." Clicking the small book shut, I glanced around. The wind blew against my side, gripping the hood, I roughly pulled it up farther, covering my eyes. It is detrimental that no one sees them, a single look and they would know who I was. I am in no mood for their bowing and courtesy.

I swiftly moved through the slightly packed area, it was later in the day and most had already worked for the time being. Ducking into a small pocket of darkness between one of the blacksmith's areas and a cloth weaver, I looked for that slight blue glow that would mark a pureblood. The sun had already started to set, slowly adding more and more to the looming shade. 

As the day drew on, by the time that evening had rolled around most of the roamers slowly streamed out of the market, a few stragglers stayed behind, talking to some stall owners, others floated about for no particular reason. The previous roar of so many people had died down to an almost hush tone. Throughout the course of the afternoon I had not seen any interesting ones with the alluring glow, the glow that appeared for a split second before disappearing. This ‘choosing’ thing had proved harder than I had originally thought. Having only tomorrow left, I needed to single out someone quickly. 

I blew out a breath, the haze fogged in front of me, it seems the temperature had started to drop. Flicking my eyes to the east, I noticed that the sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon. Small flakes of crystal slowly rained down from above, they gently stuck to the ground, soon they would pile up and it would prove to be difficult to move around. It seemed that the last bit of frost season still lingered. 

The blacksmith dulled the flames he was using, the embers slowly dying out. Without the hungry fire coming from his corner, the area was left with little light, the snow dousing torches. Naturally, my eyes grew accustomed to the absence of light. With one more scan of the area, I decided to stroll around, this village had proved to be pointless. Nearly every human and vampire inhabitant had crossed through the market, I had seen no interesting purebloods. They had seemed to dull and blend together, black and white etched, leaving me to skip over their feeble minds. 

As I exited the market, a glint of red caught my attention. Normally, I wouldn’t have given it any notice, but this was a very poor village on the verge of collapsing, coloured cotton of that standard is rare in a place like this, not only that, I had felt the pull of the glow. I halted, drawing my vision over to where I had seen the movement, at first, it appeared to be a woman. The figure lifted themselves up, blond strands fell in front of their face, most physical features masked by the cotton cape draped around them. It was the distinctive red, though slightly dirty and scathed in some places, you could make out the quality of the material. I stepped back into a darker shadow, curiously observing this individual as they stood from their knees, pale fingers brushed back fair locks, revealing a stronger jaw than I expected, this person was male, a young one at that. The boy pulled the cape closer to himself, outlining thin shoulders, otherwise he seemed unaffected by the cold. He didn’t shiver nor did his lips tremble as he glanced around, still unaware of my presence. A gentle dust of red was spread across his cheeks from the cold, his lips a pale pink while slightly cracked, uneven breaths left small clouds in the air. I searched the deep hue that were his eyes, purple glinting just under the more dominant blue, a fear buried under confusion. Interesting. 

Deciding not to waste any other time, I made my way to him, the small layer of snow crunching underfoot. Within a few seconds I had crossed the market and stopped behind him. I rested my hand on his shoulder, the flakes melting under my touch, but just as I applied the slightest amount of weight to get his attention, he flinched back, twirling around to face me, dread filling his features. Replacing my hand back to my side, I couldn’t help but smirk, which only seemed to frighten him even more, leading him to draw the cloth even tighter around his small frame. As amusing as this was, the future of the kingdom rested on my shoulders and he was going to be apart of it, whether he liked it or not. 

With the flick of my wrist, I pulled off the hood that once previously hid my face. “Hallo, my name is Gilbert. I vould inquire that it is a pleasure to meet you, but unfortunately, I am short on time. Vhat vould your name be?” 

The boy looked up at me through his eyelashes, snowflakes lingering on their tips. He looked as if he wanted to speak, his lips parting before sealing again, no words uttered. 

“Vell? That vas not a question.” How stupid could this child be? 

He took a step back, in which I followed him. I glared at him, noting his reactions. “M….” He hesitated, glancing away towards the far side of the market where the road lead outwards, hands unclenching and recleaning to the sides of the fabric that enveloped him. “M-Matthew….m-my name is M-Matthew…..” He trailed off, biting his bottom lip, huddling farther into the cape. 

“Vell, today may or may not be your lucky day. You are coming with me.” Before he had the chance to protest, I grabbed one of Matthew’s hands, him releasing a squeak. Turning around, I soon began walking off in the direction of the path, firmly dragging him with me, this proved tedious. A growl snaked its way from my lips and I picked Matthew up, his trembling body flush against my chest. Without any further setbacks, I headed in the direction of my castle.  
.  
Three Days Earlier-  
(Matthew’s POV)  
I sat off to the side, my knees hugged against my body, arms curled around my torso, the thick oak tree supporting me. I watched them converse, Alfred avidly explaining how they were going to go about their plans, what he wanted them to gain from their expedition. The hunting party was about to head off as a group, about fifteen werewolves in all, the thirst of kill fresh in their minds. It was always entertaining for them, tearing into poor animals, ripping the life away from the defenseless creatures. I understood that we needed food, but I could never wrap my mind around the blood, it always sickened me, I didn’t like seeing anyone, let alone, those lower in the food chain, in pain. But, I guess that is why I was seen as the weak one, the one who can’t even kill a lowly doe, the one who can’t fight only because he can’t change his form. I couldn’t help but feel that gnawing emptiness again, as if instead of my heart being there, a gaping hole was left in my chest, the longing for what my brother had. Not the power nor did I want those that surrounded him with everything he could want, I don’t really know what I want, just something to diminish the cold that constantly surrounded me. The others couldn’t feel it, or at least they didn’t seem to, not reacting to the loss of air followed by the heat rejecting you. 

The hunting party had started to leave, me excluded of course, most of the males part of Alfred’s small pack, along with the women who volunteered to hunt too, either glared at me or gave a look of disgust before averting their eyes. My lungs started closing in, as if oxygen wasn’t being inhaled, the crunch of brittle leaves echoing in my ears as I hid away from their gazes, trying to shrink back. My fingers twitched, I tried to control myself, the suffocation becoming hard to deal with, my breaths becoming shallow. 

“Mattie! We are heading out, don’t get in trouble!” Alfred’s voice grew distant, along with most other sounds. 

Stop it. I began scolding myself, tugging on the ends of my hair, the slight sting bringing reality back, the muted sounds that once fading, becoming clearer once more. Stay focused on something. I chanted inside my mind, glancing back towards the main pack house, they wouldn’t realize whether I was gone or not without Alfred there. He would begin freaking out, wondering where I was, probably frantically searching, the rest of the pack faking concern for their king. He would most certainly try and contact the other packs in the area, his advisers holding him back, telling him to scan the area first. My brother would focus so much energy on me when he has a large kingdom relying on him, he really shouldn’t worry about me, the others don’t. 

With a sigh, I rose to my feet, taking one last look at the main house, it’s brick and wood loosing colour over time. I might as well go out for a bit, it was cooped up, Alfred not wanting me to get hurt in anyway, leaving me within his sight to do what I wanted as long as I wasn’t in danger, unless he was going out with most of the pack to go hunting, that was when he left me to sit and wait, having only the trees to talk to. Choosing to go in the opposite direction that the party had gone, I headed east, the house left north. A slight breeze rustled the leaves on the ground, swaying bare branches above me. I brushed loose strands behind my ear, the wind causing them to corrupt my sight. 

Once I was a fair distance from the clearing that our small pack occupied, I allowed myself to relax, my shoulders slumping and my eyes shutting, walking mindlessly. I don’t know how far I had gone like that, listening to the world around me, the calmness flushing through my ears, but when I had looked around, the sun had already begun to set and I did not recognize my surroundings, dread filled my being.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Three Days Earlier-  
(Alfred POV) 

I couldn’t help but smile, though winter still caressed the forest and prey was sure to be scarce, the feeling of success nipped at the air. The wind opposed us, choosing to press east. Bare trees were scattered about, never aligning in some sort of pattern or shape, randomly dotting the landscape, our path thinning when the trees became denser, widening when they backed off. Thinner trees dangerously swayed, the last remains of snow falling from their branches, the force of hitting the ground carving small pockets into the thin layer below. The sky had not dropped frozen flakes in a few moons, allowing fresh tracks to be made, giving us the advantage during our ‘outing’ as you could say. 

Once a decent ways into the forest, small groups split off into all directions, not a sound could be heard, wolves slinking towards no particular destination. The hunt was on, it was too bad that I didn’t realize how much of a change would have started while I was out. 

.

(Matthew POV) 

No, no, no, no…

My mind screamed at me, panic settling itself in my stomach. Where was I? How long ago did I get off of pack territory? Every wolf was supposed to have the pack’s area memorized at a young age, but from my knowledge of long ago, I was not in any known territory of my pack. The light bounced off the whiteness still piled on the branches and on the ground floor of the forest, small bits of leaves protruded out, obscuring the blanket of snow. 

_This wouldn’t be a problem if you could sense it._

“I know.” I mumbled back. “It isn’t my problem that I can’t.” What is the use? That voice is never helpful with anything, always sitting back and watching me fail, criticizing every step I took. As if I didn’t get enough of that from my pack members. “You know, you were quiet.” 

_Yes, I was, but you messed up, so here I am. Great job._

With a sigh, I glanced around, all familiarity supposedly lost somewhere back along my tracks. My tracks. I turned around, small prints sat punctured into the snow from where I had previously walked. Just as a glimmer of hope decided to shine, a proverbial sledgehammer shattered it, who knew that fluffy pure snow could be so horrible? Large clumps of flakes floated down to the ground, quickly filling in the tracks. I glared at the sky, nearly unrecognizable due to the downpour. 

_Well isn’t that nice._

“When will you ever shut up?” I dropped my head, blonde locks falling in front of my vision. Beneath the cloak, my fingers shook, twitching in annoyance. “Don’t you have anything helpful to say? Any suggestions on how to get out of this situation?” 

_You want me to be helpful? Well, first off, you are incapable of smelling the scent of your territory, even if you could, you cannot transform, therefore you cannot run and get back to the pack house before morning, you cannot see through the blizzard of snow, so you won’t know where you are going anyways, and did I forget to mention how you lack a sense of direction? You would get lost even if you did know which way to go, hell, even if breadcrumbs were left for you to follow, you would still get lost. You cannot hunt for food and without being near any form of civilization you will die. Your only chance of getting anywhere would be to choose a direction and start walking, you will die anyways. So as I see it, you are screwed._

The words that the voice said sunk in, my mind processing the facts and situations it brought up. “You are right.” I wouldn’t get far, but I might as well listen to what the voice says. I could not see more than a foot in any given direction, the light fading, rendering me nearly blind. 

_Start walking, I hope you make a good meal for birds._

The voice taunted. With one last look towards the sky, I began walking to whatever direction was to my left. 

*-* Time break *-* 

“Merde… You trees all look the same…” It had proven to be quite dull not knowing where I had been going. The receding area looked just the same as the new land that I had encountered. All just snow and trees, but darker, still illuminated by the moon that still had a chunk missing. The fear of dying had passed long ago, it was supposed to be human nature to do all you had to do to survive right? Well it didn’t seem that way for me, there wasn’t anything I could do but keep dragging my feet forward. Though the snow had stopped, there was no way of getting back now. Shouldn’t I just stop now, there is no use. 

_Accepting defeat now? Already? You are just as pitiful as I thought._

“Not you again. It hasn’t even been six hours!” I glanced to behind me, jumping slightly, a branch had fallen, leaving a crunched echo in it's midst. "Don't scare me like that."

_Talking to trees now, eh? Isn’t that entertaining. Got some imaginary friends to talk to? Oh wait, not even they want to associate with someone like you._

“Oh you seem giddy.” I sarcastically replied, annoyed it had come back. “I am in the middle of something.” I dragged my fingers along the bark of a tree as I passed by. The frost hardly affecting my already numb skin, I did not even feel the nipping of the night’s wind. My lips cracked, a small trickle of blood seeping itself between the other various crevices of dry skin before sliding down my chin and onto the snow. I brought up my sleeve and wiped off the red, it blending into the cloak. My hands seemed to be in better condition than my lips, they being hidden beneath the folds clutched close, the wind searching but never reaching them. I could not feel them anymore than I could feel my feet, both still controlled by movement, yet the chill had thoroughly laid itself across my bones. My eyelids hung heavily, my eyes itchy and dead feeling, wanting to close and relish in the blissful darkness of sleep. A yawn blew out from between my clenched teeth, puffs of warm air clouding. 

_Tired are we now? Why don't you just lie down against one of those trees, fall asleep, forever. Your body would be frozen over when they find you, maybe you won't be found, some creature or another would have your body as a nice meal to get them through the winter. Wouldn't that be nice? A random animal does deserve life more than you right?_

"No. I have to live." As strong as I tried to sound, my voice cracked. The hole where my heart would have been ate even more away at itself. Like the rest of my body, my emotions must have gone numb, the endless torments of the voice chipping away at my resolve once more. 

_Oh? Why is that? Why would you need to live?_

The voice had a hint of curiosity, just barely there, still, the mocking tone stuck. "I... I have Alfred, he cares." 

_You mean the Lycanthrope King? He has responsibilities, they will have to give up on the search for you, if there is one. He has no time to deal with a weak waste of air and space. Like I said, wouldn't it be better if you just forever slept? Alfred would be better off, he wouldn't have a distraction like you in the way._

"But..." The hole in my chest only widened further, becoming heavier and heavier the bigger it got. 

_I am right, I can tell you agree. Leave this world._

My legs gave out, the snow caressing me, as if it was an advocate to the voice, trying to lull me to the never ending blackness that tempted me so. I clenched my eyes shut, tears leaking out, falling from my cheeks and onto the frozen snow. My mind tried to direct itself to one course, but a looming haze sat like a blanket over my thought process. Fatigue pulled at my shoulders. 

"No." I whispered, opening up my eyes to glare at the area around me. "I won't give up so easily. I can't." 

_Yes you can. Just lie down._

"Shut up." I barked out, the paralanguage coming out in a roughness that surprised me. Once again, I snapped. "Shut up. I said no. That means no amount of your persuasion can lead me towards something that might as well be suicide. I don't care how nice it sounds, nor how right you may be. I may not even have a proper reason for continuing, but I won't fall to your words. Never. I will not die until I cannot walk anymore, speak a wisp of plead, and my lungs collapse. You will not be my downfall." I pushed myself from the ground, snow falling from my shoulders, my legs shook, I dropped once more. Biting deep into my lower lip, I pushed up again, stabilizing myself against a tree. 

_How brave. It is not I that draws you to your demise. You do._

"Now is not the time for riddles." I dragged myself through the dense forest once more. "Why do you haunt me?" I challenged the voice, if I was going to die, then I might as well get a few answers. 

_An interesting question. But before I answer, amuse me. Why do you keep talking to me? You could have just ignored my existence. You always answer back when you could choose not._

I paused, the voice seemed truly curious. Though I didn't have an answer. Why did I talk to him? Wait, what am I thinking? The voice is an it, it doesn't exist. “You are annoying, you always put me down. You mock me.” The wind sped up, flurries wisping about in endless circles and erratic patterns. 

_Mock you? Why shouldn’t I? You are pretty entertaining. Am I just the only one that talks to you?_

Only one? I shook my head, stumbling. “No, I have Alfr-” 

_Alfred doesn’t count._

The voice cut me off mid-sentence. “Then I have-” 

_The trees? Well you have thousands around you, have fun with that. Or am I the only one that talks back?_

I stayed silent, wishing not to admit again that it was right. I really did have none other than it. Alfred hardly had time due to his duties, and the rest of the lycans looked down on me, never daring to speak up in my direction other than demeaning words that left their own scars. As overbearing and annoying as the voice was, it kept me busy. I had grown used to that same taunting laugh that showed up behind every step I took. With a sigh, I readied to answer, in return, getting one of my own. 

I stopped my tracks. I squinted my eyelids, trying to convince myself that I was still awake. Between the clusters of whitened trees, a small flicker of light peeked out, pulling itself from behind the branches. 

_You got lucky._

Stumbling forward, I raced as fast as possible towards the light, weakly pushing away branches and twigs, I had slowly made it closer and closer. A soiled path of snow left behind me, like a large crack in the scenery. The forest had cleared, myself ending up at the edge of what looked like a nearly empty market. I rarely was allowed to any wolf driven villages, but when I was I was kept close to Alfred, seeing very little of where I was. Foreign sights put me on edge, the unknown land sent a shock through my still-numbed mind. I pushed the hair from my face, drawing my vision in a wider arch around the area. 

Small shops sat scattered about, barely illuminated by a few torches slowly dying outside of them. One or two villagers passed, causing me to flinch back. I had no idea where I was nor did I know how far I had gone from home. Stones crunched underfoot, displacing when my weight shifted from one foot to the other. 

Pressure placed itself onto my shoulder and I spun around, facing a shadowed figure hidden beneath a large cloak. With a step back, I clenched the cape further to myself. He flicked back the hood that had withheld his identity. Hair as silver as the moon messily sat atop the head of one of the most beautiful men that I had ever seen. The crimson of his eyes, matching that of blood, a rim of gold haloing his iris, stood out, complimented by the gentle paleness of his skin. I had to look up at his taller stature, feeling lowly to his firm standing. My heart hammered in my chest, out of fear or panic, I would never know. 

And like draping silk over words, he spoke. “Hallo, my name is Gilbert.”


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

(Alfred POV) 

I had returned to the pack house along with the rest of the hunting party. Little had been accomplished, but we would work out the various kinks. I stepped into the warmth of the cabin, though I guess it really couldn’t be called something as simple as a cabin. The logs had been fairly new, yet look so old and worn, fading against each other sheltering the small bit of warmth they held. I grinned, it felt good to be back. I probably should be more concerned, the hunt only bringing in only enough scraps to keep us going. I pushed the thought aside, we always made it, it would work. I kicked the snow off of my boots at the door, it piling on the deerskin beneath, slowly dampening the fur. The rest of the hunting party had gone to go about their own business, most likely taking care of the corpses. 

I strode across the common room to a small man kneeling in front of the flames on the far side of the room. Few couches littered the room along with worn out tapestries, most charred and riddled with clawed marks, a large pit of fire sat at the edge, the stories above it had been hollowed out, the smoke filtering up into the sky, wisping about to do what it pleased. 

“Kiku, I’m back.” I laughed, placing my hand on his shoulder. He recoiled, tentatively looking back at me, strands of charcoal fallin in front of his eyes, when I had first met him, the small stature and fleeting looks had made him look weak. After all, you weren’t any good in battle being a small wolf, but I had been wrong. Kiku was smart, one of the best I had seen at sketching out tactics, he could intricately design offensive and defensive strategies in a flash, by now I knew he could take one look at an enemy force and know how to counterattack them. This had been why he was my second in command. 

“Sir, you are back later than expected.” He turned around and bowed before standing up, his focus on the fire lost. 

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. “Haven’t I told you before? Call me by my first name and no bowing, leave that to others.” 

“I feel it is only to respect you, after all you are our king, sir.” He nodded and gestured to the tapestries. “Part of our history, sir. On other notes, how did the hunt end?” Kiku glanced out at the flurries of snow that had begun to fall. 

I sighed, thoughts of starving wolves, their hungered cries quickly flashing in my mind before dispersing, “We have enough.” 

“Sir, enough can suffice, winter is almost at her end. Spring will arise and we will be better fed.” He nodded in assurance, brushing away the strands of hair from his vision. 

“I know, it doesn’t seem that way, the land is covered in ice and snow.” I told myself that spring would come soon, everything will be alright, after all, the hunt could have ended with no more than a squirrell. I decided to switch off of this topic, I needed to keep a level head and not worry. “So, where would Mattie be? Have you seen him around?” 

Kiku looked at me, confusion clear in his eyes. “No, sir, I haven’t.” 

Maybe he had went to play around the outside of the pack house? But now that I think of it, I hadn't sensed him when we returned, he isn’t one to go running off on his own, I had made that clear, he could get seriously hurt. I hummed in thought, I should check around the house first, maybe he had retired to sleep early? “I’m going to go check in on him, inform Arthur of the food supply.” I smiled to Kiku and took for the stairs. 

This cabin actually had three large stories, Mattie’s room was in the attic. I offered to let him have one of the bigger rooms, but he seemed content up in the little bunk space. I checked inside the rooms as I went, my anxiety rose with each empty space. Why was I feeling this way, Mattie was just in his room, there is no problem. I felt my pace quicken, the wood creaking beneath with each step I had took, most of the pack was out and preparing the stocks of supplies due to our low amounts, that left the house nearly empty. As I reached the ladder that led up to his hatch, my fingers had been shaking, nothing is wrong, I told myself. I pushed open the trapdoor and climbed in, I quickly looked around. No Mattie. My heart sped up, dropping back down to the floor, I ran out of the pack house, the temperature dropping drastically around me. Snow blurred my vision, I felt around the place, trying to sense his blood and smell. 

He wasn’t here. 

I turned around and called into the common room. “Kiku! Send out scouts now! Mattie is gone!” I could feel my voice shaking, my mind filled with fear. 

 

Current time period-  
(Matthew POV) 

I stepped back, confusion ricocheting against my skull. I couldn’t draw my gaze away from those pools of madder, seeming to meld perfectly to the flickering brightness that clung to his iris. I was so entranced, how beautiful it was. A harsh bark snapped my attention back to what he was saying. 

“Vhat vould your name be?” He stared into my eyes, his fingers tapping against the sheath on his left side, producing a slight clicking sound from the leather. I tore away from the movement and back to his eyes, biting the inside of my lip, wanting to speak, yet no words passed from my lips. It is simple, just say your name. 

“Vell? That vas not a question.” I flinched involuntarily, stepping away. He followed, his mere presence felt commanding, like I should obey or something unforeseen may happen. 

“M….” I wanted to stab my stutter, the annoyingness of my own voice. I quickly glanced around, searching for some sort of exit within this strange village, something seemed off, as if pieces of a puzzle weren’t fitting together properly. The feeling of this place unnerved me, like I didn’t belong. I felt as if I didn’t fit in back at my own pack, but this place was different, something dark masked by the hushed little bit of civilization frosted with snow. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to run anyways, I surely wasn’t fast enough for this man, I would probably only stumble into the snow like I had done before, yet running for different reasons, so I forced myself to speak. “M-Matthew….” Continue, I urged myself. “M-my name is M-Matthew…..”

Right after the vibrations had faded into the wind, he clipped. “Vell, today may or may not be your lucky day. You are coming vith me.” 

I did not have time to register his words as he forcefully clamped his fingers around my hand, it hurt, I could practically hear the bones cracking, though feeling next to nothing, my body too frozen to really let me feel the full strength of it. I could not fight back if I had wanted to, I should get away, but I wouldn’t make it. Where would I go anyways, I might as well have died back within the forest, now I am having myself dragged through the snow, my body had given out once my hand had been broken, my weight pushing aside the whiteness outwards. My lips had released a squeak, a sharp pain slicing its way through my wrist, I could nearly hear the popping as it was torn out of alignment, seeming to fall on my captor’s deaf ears. 

_This seems enjoyable._

My ears rung, mind becoming hazy, as if some curtin had begun to draw. My eyes felt heavy, wasn’t I being seized? My limbs felt prickly, thousands of needles pushing themselves into my body. Where had the world gone, why couldn’t I see? All thoughts became flaccid. 

_This is the third day you have been gone. Only felt like hours right? I am putting you to sleep now, sweet dreams._

~/^\~ 

My head hurt. My thoughts felt blindfolded, stopping midway and fading out before I could remember what they were or were trying to accomplish. The tiniest bit of light shadowed over, bringing the throbbing of my mind outwards, I tried to move. An unseen force was pushing me down, keeping me from doing so, things faded out before sliding. Some more light past my eyelids. 

I needed to- The thought broke itself apart. 

Just think. 

The light became more relevant, crashing itself to my motor skills. 

See what it is. 

Things slowly clicked into place and I realized that I needed to know where I was. Painstakingly, I pried my eyes open, only to have a dark blue block my vision. A hazy blue, that’s what I saw, what was it? I focused in on the colour, lines of shadows and obstruction of light, the gentleness of fabric. What was this? Shakily I pushed myself up, the soft sheets beneath me ruffled. Quickly I scanned the room in alarm, searching for any signs of danger lurking away. The floor made of smooth stone that followed itself to compose the walls and ceiling. Jade tapestries and sashes hung about, softly accenting the blue-ish hue of the mats and sheets. A dresser stood off to the side, looking untouched yet shining as if it were cared to every day. I clenched my fingers onto the fabric that I sat on, the four poster bed pushed against the back wall, opposite of a small entrance. 

My heart leaped into my throat, sitting in a chair off in the far corner was a man, I had jumped a bit due to his presence, causing him to look up at me. He wore a stoic mask, raven hair brushed back, he studied me, as I did to him. Noticing his attire, I cringed, his pure and pristine vest and trousers had a daunting effect. No one back home had ever worn clothing such as this, it was usually reserved for the royals when the seasonal gathering comes about, which meant he would be very high up in the food chain. He snapped the book in his hands shut, long fingers unconsciously stroking the cover before he stood up, never drawing his gaze from me. 

“Well, you are awake now.” He stepped forward, placing himself in front of the bed. “I have been waiting for a while now, but no matter. I am Rodrick, I would prefer that you called me as such. Gilbert is away at the moment, probably off at one of the wolf fights, so I will be taking care of you until he returns. There will be no fussing about, you look dreadful and dinner will be ready in less than an hour.” He tsk’ed, looking me over once again, pushing up his spectacles and gesturing to the doorway. 

I sat confused, failing to understand what he had meant. I did not know who this ‘Gilbert’ was, nor did I know why this man was here or even where I was. All I had remembered last was the voice’s taunting drawl, after that everything was left blank. 

Rodrick, who he had introduced himself as, sighed. “You look absolutely daft, now we have no time to waste. I know you most likely do not recall much, to my disdain, but I will explain on the way to the bath, we must get you cleaned up or Gilbert will have my head. Come along now.” He turned on his heel, leaving without another word. 

I glanced around, the emptiness of the room scared me, quickly I followed him, wanting answers. But, I think it was more than that, why else would my legs move without my control.


End file.
